Bleach Alternate Universe
by Shiba Naganori
Summary: What if Kaien had survived his fight with the hollow? What kind of changes would happen because of it? Note: Will not lead into Kaien x Rukia, namely because I doubt it would happen.
1. Chapter 1

_Prelude_

"Fine, I didn't want to use this again today, but…" the monster paused, and all of a sudden it exploded, "…since you insist on insulting me, you leave me no choice!"

Vice Captain Shiba Kaien, a man bent on vengeance, was shocked. His first instinct was to block the incoming mass, but instead he dodged it. It was working fine for a while, but then he got bored.

"Binding spell 61, Luminous Prison of 6 Bars" he shouted the name of the spell, and the mass instantly stopped moving. Kaien was about to vaporize the beast with a destruction spell, but stopped as a more sinister idea came to him.

"Captain, Kuchiki-kun…" he said as he all of a sudden started grinning, "…let's inform 12th Company that we have something very interesting for their captain to experiment with."

For the most part, Ukitake was shocked, he thought he knew his vice captain well enough, and that he would have wanted to kill the beast.

"Maybe Captain Freakshow will let me put it down." Kaien said, knowing well that Kurotsuchi would do much worse than anything he could dream of.

Kaien noticed a blur from Ukitake's position and for a split second wondered what it could be, until he heard a young woman's voice. "Kaien-dono!" and fell as he felt arms wrapped around his torso. Looking down, and seeing that the small figure that was Kuchiki Rukia, the young woman who came with Ukitake and him to avenge the death of Miyako. Her sobs of relief made him realize how important he is to her.

_"I see," _Kaien thought, asi he smiled at her, _"next to her brother, I'm the closest thing to a family she has." _Rukia had let go of him, and looked blankly at him.

"It's all right Kuchiki-kun," Kaien said, "it was stupid of me to try to follow my wife into death, when others will suffer because of it."

As Kaien got up, Rukia sitting on the ground, Ukitake laughed, "You're right, without you, who would I have to do my paperwork?" he asked.

"You could always have either Kiyone, or Sentaro do it."  
"Those two? I'd have a better chance of doing it while coughing up blood!"

"Then why don't you?"

"I'm sorry!"

Ukitake, and Kaien looked over at Rukia, her head bowed as low as she could get it.

"I'm sorry for what I did!" Rukia's bowed head did not reveal her red face, Kaien rolled his eyes.  
"Don't worry about it, Kuchiki-kun.

"But…I…I…" Rukia stammered.

"I said don't worry about it," Kaien looked at her. "I know how much I made you worry, I should be the one apologizing."

Rukia raised her head, revealing her flustered face. Kaien looked towards the Seireitei, while Ukitake summoned a Hell Butterfly to inform 12th Company of their new specimen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the late update, been over a year, but I guess for me the original fiction does come first in terms of creativity. I do have a rough idea of what I want to do for the next updates, and I hope to try for at least once a month updates.**_

_**Fifty Years Later**_

Darkness fell upon Karakura Town as Kuchiki Rukia, vice captain of Thirteenth Company, exited the senkaimon. _"This doesn't seem like the work for a vice captain." _Rukia thought. _"Just because they detected reiatsu that was stronger than a rank and file doesn't mean that they should send an officer." _Rukia looked in the direction of the reiatsu. Rukia's disdain turned to shock. _"It feels stronger than a vice captain's, maybe even stronger than a captain's!" _Rukia realized.

"_**You'll be just fine!" **_her captain, Shiba Kaien had said. _**"All you need is confidence in yourself!" **_Rukia didn't know what was seen in her, nor did she understand why he promoted her to such a high position. All Rukia had been able to do was accept the promotion, and not let it get to her head.

"_What am I doing?!" _Rukia rebuked herself. "_I should complete the mission that I was assigned!" _Rukia began walking towards the location of the strong reiatsu, with each step wondering how anyone in this town could emit such strong reiatsu.

"_**There's one more thing..." **_Kaien had said before she left. _**"Karakura Town is the location of the exiled Twelfth Company Captain, Urahara Kisuke. The man is eccentric, but from what I've heard, he's still willing to lend a hand...for a price." **_

"What do we have here? Could it be some sort of period actor?"

Rukia heard the voice from behind her, which the voice seemed to have almost a singing tone to it. She turned and found a man standing behind her. "Urahara Kisuke, I presume?" Rukia asked, an all-business tone that would have made the discussion serious with any other shinigami, but oddly enough, it didn't phase the former captain.

"Who wants to know?" Urahara asked, with a mischievous tone.

"Kuchiki Rukia, vice captain of Thirteenth Company." Rukia replied. "I'm investigating odd signs of reiatsu."

The explanation of her presence would have thrown anyone off, but Urahara was unreadable with the shadows of the night covering his face. "I see, so I guess my reiatsu experiments were making Soul Society panic?" Urahara said, his voice dropping the mischief. "Well, you can tell your superiors that there won't be any more disturbances from now on!" Urahara turned to walk away.

Rukia had the feeling that Urahara knew more than what he was letting on. "If you don't mind, I would like to continue my investigation." Rukia said, sternly. "I was told that you may be of assistance, and I am willing to pay for your help."

Urahara turned his head. "I guess the Kuchikis are more than willing to part with money that they don't need." Urahara said, sarcastically.

Rukia walked up to Urahara. "No, my brother wouldn't allow me to spend money for assistance from someone like you." Rukia replied. "It's my captain who authorized it."

"Leave it to Ukitake to help a small businessman like myself out." Urahara said. "You know, he's always been my favorite captain."

"Wrong again, he's not the captain anymore." Rukia said, as though she was enjoying telling Urahara that he was wrong. "Captain Shiba has been commanding Thirteenth Company for the past twenty years."

"Well, I suppose it was about time for Ukitake to pass..." Urahara looked at Rukia, she looked as though she was going to tell him that he was wrong. "...he didn't die, did he?"

"Captain Ukitake retired, as his illness was beginning to affect his ability to fight." Rukia stated.

Urahara sighed. "Well, if you aren't willing to leave, then I might as well let you come and stay at my shop." Urahara said, as he walked away.

Rukia looked at him, blankly.

"Come on, I'll show you the experiment tomorrow. It's late, and I want to get at least twelve hours of sleep."


End file.
